un nuevo contrincante
by nicoleale510
Summary: Guppy se enamora de Sam siendo ella novia de Freddie.¿logrará Guppy su cometido o Freddie hará que Sam se dé cuenta de las intenciones de Guppy?
1. Chapter 2

**Hola! Gracias por los reviews y gracias a Smiling Girl, te prometo que ya no lo vuelvo a hacer.**

**Bueno, ya no los aburro más y les dejo mi primer capítulo:**

**UN NUEVO CONTRICANTRE**

**Guppy POV**

No se cómo fue que sucedió, pero cada vez que la veía sentía maripositas en el estómago, y cuando intentaba hablarle empezaba a tartamudear.

Sé que muchos dirán, ¿pero no es muy pequeño para enamorarse? Pues yo les digo que, según yo he escuchado decir a mi hermano, para el amor no hay edad.

Así es, yo Guppy Gibson, estoy enamorado de una chica, y no cualquier chica, sino de la mismísima Sam Puckett, es esa rubia de ojos azules es la que ha logrado ganar mi corazón.

Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer de todo para que logre ser solo mía, pero hay un pequeño problema, su detestable novio, Freddie Benson.

**GENERAL POV**

En algún lugar de Seattle, tres amigos esperaban a su amigo Gibby, que venía junto a su pequeño hermano, para ver una película. Bueno, solo Carly esperaba a los hermanos, ya que Sam y Freddie no paraban de besuquearse.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Gibby y a Guppy, que al ver la escena ya no tenía manos, sino puños.

-Disculpen. ¿Interrumpimos algo?- dijo Gibby con burla en su voz

- ya entendimos, Gibster- dijo la rubia molesta

- ¡que no me digas así!- dijo Gibby molesto

- hola Carly, hola Sam- dijo Guppy dándole un beso en la mejilla a ambas

-hola Guppy- dijo Freddie extendiéndole la mano, pero Guppy no le presto ni la más mínima atención

-llegan tarde- dijo Carly con un tono de molestia en su voz

-es que Guppy se demoró en cambiarse- se justificó Gibby

-bueno, ahora tu me vas a acompañar a comprar el pop corn porque alguien- mirando a la rubia con ojos asesinos- se la acabó

-no es mi culpa que se haigan demorado tanto

-¿vamos a irnos si o no?- dijo molesto Gibby

-está bien, no seas amargado. Guppy, ¿te quedas?- pregunto Carly, a lo que Guppy asintió

Gibby y Carly se fueron para ser seguidos por Sam, que se había ido a dormir, dejando solos a Guppy y Freddie.

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, tratare de subir un cap. cada semana y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews.**


	2. Chapter 3

**Hola! Gracias por dejar reviews, enserio, para mí es un honor que a todos ustedes les guste mi fic. **

**A dona-18: tienes razón, es mucho tiempo para tan poco, pero tengo problemas con mi mamá y no puedo entrar a la lap al menos que ella no este, por lo tanto, tengo que escribir rápido en poco tiempo. Mi vida no es miel sobre hojuelas.**

**Ya no los aburro mas, aquí les dejo la 2da parte de mi fic:**

**Icarly no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan Sneider (me olvide de ponerlo en el otro cap. y no me avisaron)**

-Y…. ¿que quieres hacer mientras esperamos?- pregunto Freddie un poco aburrido

-¡Escúchame bien Benson!- grito Guppy- sé muy bien lo que intentas hacer

-¿De que estas hablando?- dijo Freddie incrédulo

-De Sam, sé que me la quieres quitar, así que te prohíbo que te acerques a ella

- Que… ¡¿no me digas que te enamoraste de Sam?- dijo Freddie riéndose

-No te rías, que yo sepa tu estas en la misma situación que yo- dijo Guppy molesto

-Sí, pero que yo sepa, ella es de mi misma edad- dijo Freddie imitándolo

-¿Quién es de tu misma edad?- dijo Sam bajando por las escaleras

- Miranda Crosgrove, y Freddie dice que es la más bonita de todas las chicas del mundo, incluso más que tú- dijo Guppy con toda la ternura que aparentaba, pero que a veces podía perder

-¿Qué?, yo, no, claro que yo no dije eso- dijo Freddie, molesto por el comentario

- Freddie, tienes mucha suerte de que esté cansada, porque si no estarías de camino al hospital-dijo Sam entre cansada y molesta

Mientras Sam se dirigía al sofá, Guppy le sacó la lengua a Freddie, que solo lo miró molesto.

-Sam, quieres ir a licuados locos después de ver la película, nosotros dos, SOLOS- dijo esa palabra volteando a ver a Guppy- ahora estoy dispuesto a pagar 35 dólares por el licuado que nos ofreció T-Bo la otra vez

-Claro, tengo que aprovechar que no estás tacaño ahora- le respondió Sam, lo que causo que Guppy riera

-ya llegamos- dijo Carly entrando a su departamento

-Ya era hora, pon la película- dijo Sam quejándose

-¿era necesario que me hablaras así?- dijo Carly poniendo la película

Freddie se sentó al lado de Sam, pero Guppy se acercó con un plato de jamón para Sam y se sentó en medio de ellos.

-Toma Sam, esto es para ti- dijo Guppy dándole el plato de jamón

-Gracias Guppy, si tan solo Freddie fuera igual de eficiente que tú- dijo Sam, causando que Freddie la mirara molesto, y más aún cuando ella abrazó a Guppy.

-¿vamos a ver la película sí o no?- dijo Freddie molesto

-Ok, no seas renegón- dijo Sam fastidiada

**Ok, eso es todo pero intentare subir más seguido capítulos más largos.**

**¡No se olviden de presionar el botón que dice reviews!**


End file.
